<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleepwalk by StellarLibraryLady</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785734">Sleepwalk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady'>StellarLibraryLady</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles Any Day [121]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Drabbles, First Time (Implied), Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Secret Desires, Sleepwalking, Sleepy McCoy, Songfic, Spring, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, song related</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:40:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy might be able to keep his desires at bay in the daytime, but he cannot prevent himself from searching for them at night while he's asleep.</p><p>Turns out he is not the only one with secret desires, though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles Any Day [121]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/695562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleepwalk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because it's a soft, almost-Spring-like day out, and Love is in the air!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spock was headed for bed when his door pinged.</p><p>Now who?  Most Earthlings would’ve been asleep for hours.</p><p>Spock found Leonard McCoy staring straight ahead, unblinking.</p><p>Spock remembered hearing tales of an over-exhausted McCoy being discovered in odd areas of the Enterprise, seemingly searching for something, but being fast asleep and easily led to safety. </p><p>“Allow me to return you to your quarters.”</p><p>“Don’t wanna go there,” McCoy announced, crawling into Spock’s bed.  “Wanna stay here.  With you.”</p><p>Hmm.  Sleepwalkers should not be disturbed.</p><p>And they told the truth.</p><p>Seemed he had a guest.</p><p>How auspicious.</p><p>Spock brightened.</p><p>How wonderful!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I heard this song on the Easy Listening Channel earlier today, then I heard Spock's door ping.</p><p>I own nothing of the song "Sleepwalk" by Santo &amp; Johnny, nor do I represent them.</p><p>I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its storylines.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>